Jin Qori
by plateakuu
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2017 / Prompt #5 / Makhluk gaib itu ada. / AU SasuSaku Fanfiction. Islamic content.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Jin Qori © ociros

Rate T; Bahasa Non-baku; AU SasuSaku Fanfiction for BTC 2017

Islamic Content

Prompt #5

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

Summary:

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2017 / Prompt #5 / Makhluk gaib itu ada. / AU SasuSaku Fanfiction. Islamic content.

.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan sholat tahajudnya pada pukul dua belas lebih lima belas. Raut lelahnya tak henti memanjatkan doa kepada Allah. Tak hanya itu, Sakura juga mengucapkan syukur karena masih diberi kesempatan hidup hingga sekarang. Bahkan bisa menghadap sang Illahi pada tengah malam seperti ini.

Perempuan itu melipat mukenanya dengan rapi. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar apartemennya yang sunyi. Miris rasanya ruangan sebesar ini hanya ia tinggali sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jodohnya belum dipertemukan dengannya.

Saat hendak mengambil Al-Quran, Sakura mendapati ponselnya berdering. Warna merah menghiasi profil si pemanggil. Kode darurat. Buru-buru ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Assalamu'alaikum?"

"Wa'alaikumussalam. Dokter, kami membutuhkan kehadiranmu sekarang. Ada pasien di UGD yang harus segera dioperasi. Salah satu tulang rusuknya menusuk organ bagian dalam pasien tersebut."

Sakura melafalkan istighfar dalam hati. Ia segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil. Segera mengarahkan diri menuju rumah sakit. "Aku segera ke sana. Tolong panggil pula Dokter Ino. Antisipasi kalau tiba-tiba aku ada halangan di jalan."

Tidak ada yang tahu takdir, bukan? Begitupun dengan Sakura, ia jua tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Seperti saat ini, mesin mobil yang akan ia kendarai tidak mau menyala. Padahal ia sudah mengucapkan basmallah sebelumnya. Hal-hal tak terduga bisa terjadi kapanpun dan dikarenakan siapapun atau bahkan apapun.

"Apa yang lo lakuin terhadap mobil gue?" tanya Sakura kepada makhluk transparan di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar jengkel. Ada pasien UGD yang menunggu kedatangannya, tapi ia malah diganggu oleh makhluk halus.

"Gue gak ganggu elo."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia sudah biasa menemui makhluk-makhluk macam itu karena memang ia diberikan kelebihan oleh Allah untuk melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa kali bertengkar dengan mereka karena ada beberapa dari jenis mereka yang mengganggunya ataupun mengganggu temannya. Tapi keadaan sekarang benar-benar urgen. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi makhluk sepertinya. Keselamat pasien adalah prioritas gadis berkhimar instan tersebut. "Terus kenapa mobilnya gak mau jalan? Lo juga ngapain ada di mobil gue?"

Sosok yang ditanya malah mengangkat bahunya. Hal itu membuat Sakura menahan marah dengan membaca istighfar dalam hati. Ia mendecak pelan, sedikiti merutuki nasibnya yang sial.

"Elo gak lagi sial, tapi lo lupa baca doa sebelum bepergian," ucap lawan bicara Sakura tanpa menatap gadis itu.

Menuruti ucapan makhluk tersebut, Sakura segera membaca doa yang dimaksud. Lalu, ia membaca basmallah seraya memutar kunci mobil.

Dan, yap! Berhasil!

"Alhamdulillah," ucap Sakura saat mobilnya membelah jalanan tengah kota. Perempuan itu fokus dengan jalan yang dilaluinya tanpa memedulikan sosok di sampingnya.

"Gue Sasuke."

Suara itu menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia masih di sisinya. "Oh, tapi sori, gue lagi buru-buru. Jangan ngajak gue bicara dulu. Ada nyawa orang lain yang perlu diselamatkan."

Bungkam. Ia tak lagi mengajak bicara Sakura hingga mobil yang mereka kendarai telah sampai di lobi rumah sakit. Bahkan ia juga tak menyahut saat Sakura keluar dari mobil dan bilang, "Gue pergi duluan."

Operasi yang dilakukan Sakura berjalan dengan lancar meski ia sedikit terlambat. Alhamdulillah gadis itu ucapkan karena Allah membiarkan Ino menangani pasien itu terlebih dahulu tanpa halangan apapun sehingga ia bisa langsung menggantikannya setelah sampai di rumah sakit. Lantas, atas izin-Nya pula ia bisa menyelesaikan operasi tersebut dengan baik. Meski sekarang mereka harus menunggu pasien siuman untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

Sakura menghela napas saat melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Itu artinya sudah masuk waktu subuh untuk saat ini. Buru-buru ia menuju mushola rumah sakit untuk melaksanakan sholat Subuh. Habis ini ia mau tidur bila sudah sampai di apartemen.

Bibir Sakura tertarik saat ia memasuki mushola. Di sana ramai makhluk memanjatkan puji untuk sang Kholiq. Yap, berbagai makhluk dengan berbagai bentuk. Bukan hanya manusia, melainkan jin pula. Ada yang sedang sholat, ada yang sedang berdzikir, dan ada jua yang sedang membaca Al-Quran. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengucap syukur kepada-Nya atas pemberian mata istimewanya.

Usai menunaikan sholat Subuh, Sakura segera turun ke lobi. Ia mengantuk dan benar-benar butuh tidur. Namun ia tidak menyangka bila makhluk yang tadi mengikutinya ke rumah sakit masih ada di mobil.

"Lho? Kok elo masih ada di sini?" tanya Sakura setelah menutup pintu mobil.

Sosok itu menoleh. Ia menyunggingkan seringainya. "Lo belom bilang nama lo siapa."

"Ya ampun," Sakura tertawa karenanya, "Siapa tadi nama lo? Em? Sasuke? Ya, Sasuke. Ada apa sampai lo perlu banget tahu nama gue?"

"Gue cuma mau tahu aja."

Perempuan itu masih tertawa, bahkan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir. "Buat apa? Toh dunia kita berbeda, bukan?"

Sasuke mendengus, tak suka dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja membuat kunci mobil Sakura tidak bisa diputar hingga menjadikan gadis itu meliriknya sinis. "Lo mau ngeganggu gue?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Nama lo siapa?"

"Sakura."

Setelahnya mesin mobil tersebut menyala. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu kaget dengan ulah Sasuke, namun mau tak mau ia tetap dibuat takjub bila ada makhluk halus yang berbuat seperti layaknya manusia di depan matanya. "Wow, gimana elo ngelakuin itu, Sas?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Cuma Allah yang tahu."

Giliran Sakura yang mengendikkan bahu. Ia memang tahu segalanya terjadi atas kuasa Allah, tapi cukup sebal juga karena pertanyaannya selalu dijawab seperti itu oleh tiap makhluk yang berbuat demikian. Yap, Sakura memang penasaran dengan hal-hal ghaib.

"Lo ngapain sih masih di sini? Lo kan udah tahu nama gue."

Keheningan melanda mobil Sakura. Makhluk bernama Sasuke tadi enggan menjawab dan tetap berada di sampingnya meski hanya menatap keluar jendela. Bahkan hingga mereka sampai di lobi apartemennya, Sasuke tetap membisu.

"Kalau lo masih mau di sini terserah, yang penting jangan utak-atik mobil gue," ujar Sakura seraya membuka pintu. Namun sayang, pintunya tidak terbuka.

"Lo gak penasaran sama gue?"

Menghela napas perlahan, Sakura berbalik, menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Elo tadi udah bilang kalau, elo, Sasuke."

"Gak familiar sama muka gue?"

Ebuset. Ada apa gerangan dengan makhluk ini?

Mau tidak mau Sakura memperhatikan muka Sasuke dengan seksama. Ia memiliki paras yang tampan dibandingkan makhluk halus lain yang pernah dilihat Sakura karena rata-rata dari mereka memiliki bentuk yang berbeda dari manusia. Kadang tak punya kaki, kadang tak punya tangan, kadang tak punya mata, kadang hidungnya dua, kadang bertemu pula ia dengan yang mirip hewan. Macam-macamlah pokoknya. Jadi, Sasuke ini bisa dikategorikan mirip dengan manusia. Ia punya anggota badan yang lengkap dan muka ganteng. Sayangnya tubuhnya transparan.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, Sasuke memang mirip seseorang yang pernah ditemui Sakura, tapi siapa, ya?

"Oh! Elo mirip banget sama pasien gue tadi. Jangan-jangan elo roh dia yang gentayangan dan kesasar?" tanya Sakura penasaran, baru kali ini ia meihat makhluk halus yang mirip seperti orang asli. Sedangkan Sasuke meresponnya dengan kekehan geli.

"Mana ada roh gentayangan?"

"Ya, elo ini buktinya."

Sasuke menggeleng, ia menegaskan, "Gue Jin Qori, bukan roh gentayangan."

Jin Qori? Oh, Sakura pernah mengikuti kajian tentang makhluk ini. Jin yang menyerupai manusia. Bisa dibilang kembarannya manusia dalam wujud jin. Wallahu a'lam.

"Jadi, elo Jin Qori," kata Sakura sambil manggut-manggut, "terus elo ngapain dari tadi di mobil gue?"

"Pengen aja," jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Itu doang? Pengen aja?"

Sakura mendenguskan napasnya keras-keras saat melihat Sasuke mengangguk. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya. Lantas apalagi yang akan ia perbuat setelah ini?

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Namun sosok itu sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Sepertinya ia berkata jujur tentang "pengen aja", pasalnya Sakura sendiri cukup lumrah dengan makhluk-makhluk sepertinya yang hanya ingin diketahui keberadaannya oleh manusia. Meski kadang banyak juga yang sengaja mengganggu manusia.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Ia sudah ngantuk dan ingin tidur. Maka ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan ucapan hamdalah. Bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak mengganggunya.

 **Fin** **?**

Happy BTC 2017! Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!

.

Assalamu'alaikum, Pembaca!

Kita ketemu lagi, hehe.

Oh, iya, sebenernya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari temanku yang bisa melihat, mendengar, bahkan berinteraksi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata. Dia juga pernah bertemu Jin Qori dari temannya sendiri. Lucu sekaligus ngeri gak sih? Wkwkwk. Dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, oke? Aku sendiri belum pernah ketemu sama Jin Qori, sih. Aku tahu informasinya aja dari mentoring saat SMA, hehe. So, informasi yang ada pada fanfic ini perlu dikaji ulang.

Btw, summary yang saya pakai adalah sisipan amanat. Hehe.

Kutunggu komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian di kotak review, yaaa!

Bagi yang masih mau baca, epilognya ada di bawah ini.

Sign,

ociros.

 **Dua hari kemudian.**

Sakura membolak balik berkas yang ia bawa. Kini ia sedang berjalan di lorong ruang rawat inap. Perempuan berkhimar itu baru saja selesai mengecek kondisi beberapa pasiennya.

"Dokter Sakura?"

Panggilan itu membuat Sakura berhenti sejenak dan mencari sumber suara. "Nyonya Mikoto," sapanya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Perempuan paruh baya itu balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Dokter. Anda telah menyelamatkan nyawa putera saya."

"Atas kehendak Allah semua itu terjadi, Nyonya. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saja," ujar Sakura, "oh, iya, bagaimana kabar putera Anda? Saya dengar dari Dokter Ino, putera Anda telah sadar."

Mikoto membenarkan, ia jua mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk, melihat kondisi puteranya. Sakura pun memasuki pintu bernomor 2307.

"Dia putera saya, Dokter. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura membisu, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat rupa putera Mikoto. Nama mereka sama.

"Halo, Sakura," sapa Sasuke Uchiha dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Wajah dan bentuk mereka serupa. Benar-benar kembar. Termasuk seringainya!


End file.
